Just to See You Smile
by kathiann
Summary: One day at the CBI building, a visitor, a joke in passing and six months later…My entry into the Jello Forever September challange, 'smile'. Short, but worth it.


**Authors Note: **This is in part inspired by the Tim Mc Graw song "Just to see you smile". It was suggested that I should write something for the September Jello Forever Challenge, this is what I came up with. Thanks to Eve215 encouraging me to write this, and for reading this over for me and making sure it all worked.

**Disclaimer: **They came to me in the mail today! No, really, they did, all wrapped up in a pretty package sandwiched next to season one of Castle :)

**Just To See You Smile**

"How did we end up here Lisbon?"

"I took a limo, I'm pretty sure you got a ride with Cho."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

She didn't answer his question, because he knew the answer. He knew how he ended up standing here, with her in his arms, slowly swaying to the music.

He viewed it as his fault, one of the many mistakes he made in his life. He had introduced them. One day at the CBI building, a visitor, a joke in passing and six months later…

"_Jane! Hold up!" He was just about to get on the elevator as Lisbon came jogging up to him. He hadn't seen much of her after work the past few months, she'd been spending a lot of time with Roger, an old friend of his from his psychic days. He'd introduced them when he'd come to visit, the only person from his old life that he ever kept in touch with._

"_Something come up with the case?" They'd been working on a case that even he couldn't get a hook on, not that he would admit that, even to himself._

"_No, its…Well, I've been dating Roger for six months, and…I don't know why I'm telling you this…It's getting pretty serious." Whatever he had thought she was going to say that wasn't it._

"_Does he make you happy?" That really was the most important thing. _

"_Yes, yes he does." And then that smile._

It was the smile really that did him in. He knew, even at that point that all he had to do was say no, say that he wanted her to wait, that he wasn't ready but would be soon, and she would have gone to dinner that night and said no when Roger asked her to marry him.

But, even then, he knew he couldn't ask her that, couldn't ask her to give up a chance at true happiness. It was her smile. He would do anything to see that smile.

And so here they were at her wedding, surrounded by family and friends, dancing to a song that should never be played at weddings because he had worked his magic on the DJ. He heard the words _Just to see you smile; I'd do anything that you wanted me too_ and knew it was true.

"You look lovely today; white always was a good color on you."

"Thanks Jane. And who knew, you really do own a suit that doesn't look like it's been worn a hundred times."

"Very funny Lisbon." And there was that smile again. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to step on her dress. He never pegged her as the big poufy dress type, but there she was in front of him in the poufy dress. And she was gorgeous.

"You know, I never thought we'd be here." She looked down at his hand resting on her hip.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you would throw a tantrum like the three year old you are and refuse to come, or stand up during the ceremony and say-"

"No, don't say that." They had stopped moving though neither of them realized it, just standing there in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by couples laughing and talking, oblivious to the serious conversation that the bride was now having with the man who no one actually thought would show up.

"You know its true Jane. Rigsby and Cho made a bet on it, they didn't think I knew, but Grace let it slip." And a smile, a sweet mischievous smile.

"They bet what, that I wouldn't show up, that if I did I would make a scene? I would never do that Lisbon, this day is far too important to you for me to be that selfish."

"Thank you Jane." The song was almost over and Jane knew that she would be going off, going to Roger, on that cruise to Alaska, to live happily ever after.

"You know I'd do anything for you Lisbon, anything to see you smile." She gave him one last smile as the dance ended; a soft gentle kiss on the cheek _still counts_ and she walked away, back to Roger and her happy life. He watched as she gave Roger a smile, a real smile, an honest to goodness, 'I love you' smile.

Jane didn't stay after that. Sure he was going to have two weeks to get used to the fact that she was married, that every night when she left work she would be going home to him. But for right now, he was just going to remember dancing and how she smiled when he told her that as long as she smiled, he'd do anything she ever asked. And he couldn't do that if she was smiling at Roger and not him.

One day he would be ok with it, because as long as she was smiling, it was going to be worth it.


End file.
